


Lust

by DeviousDevil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousDevil/pseuds/DeviousDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maul watches Obi Wan spar and it drives him mad with lust. <br/>AU-verse. Maul was rescued- taken from the Orsis Academy by the Jedi when he revealed to have Force abilities which happened in Wrath of Maul putting him at age 13. This ficlet takes place six years after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slthmaul! I asked for a headcanon/prompt and she came up with "Maul is horny" so this ficlet was born! And the subsequent AU verse to explain why Maul is at the Jedi Academy!

Maul clenched his fists to his sides as he stared across the room at the man who had just finished a sparring match. The man who had Maul’s complete attention was slight but well-muscled with a trim reddish brown beard that matched in color to his damp hair. The man was perspiring quite heavily due to the vigorous sparring match that had ended minutes before. Maul could smell him quite clearly and it was aggravatingly enticing. It did not help that the man’s disheveled appearance only added to the allure, and the way his thin white shirt clung to his chest outlining the body underneath.

 The body that Maul wanted pressed against his, writhing in pleasure and gasping his name. Maul felt himself grow warm with arousal, his cock hardened with need. He needed to get that man somewhere private and quick.

 In a few quick strides he was across the room and he was met with a smile as the bearded man saw him approach. His smile fell and was replaced with one of confusion as he saw Maul’s rather frightening scowl. Maul was known for his anger, something the Jedi had hope to help with but it appeared it was still a work in progress. As Maul drew nearer Obi Wan was not met with the overpowering feeling of anger but unbridled lust. His body instantly began to respond and he felt himself blush.

 “Maul,” Obi Wan said placing a hand in front of him defensively.

 “Obi Wan,” the Zabrak growled huskily.

 “What do you think you are-“

 Obi Wan never got the chance to finish as his mouth was silenced with a very harsh kiss. He gasped and shoved the other away, Maul hardly budged but it was enough to break the forceful kiss.

 “Not here, there are younglings!”

 “I must have you now.”

 “Patience!”

 Obi Wan took Maul’s hand and led him off the dojo into the back changing room. Maul was pressing himself against Obi Wan’s back as they walked and it was beyond distracting. Obi Wan tried to school his face and retain from blushing even more. He could feel Maul’s already harden cock against his behind and he was mortified and yet also beginning to become aroused.

 He knew they would not make it to their quarters and he opted instead to pull Maul into a changing stall. It was beyond risky, it was suicidal. Anyone could walk in and know instantaneously what was happening, even with their mental shields up and secured.

 It didn’t matter much now however as Maul had practically shredded the thin shirt and was sucking at Obi Wan’s neck as he pressed him against the wall. His hands began to roam over Obi Wan’s chest- stroking the flesh and slowly moving downwards to his waist. His hands felt incredible warm over his already heated skin. Obi Wan tilted his head back less he accidentally grazed himself against one of Maul’s sharp horns as the Zabrak sucked and licked and moved his way up the exposed neck. It was frightening how dangerous and sharp they were but it excited Obi Wan to touch them.

 The Zabrak’s wandering hands slid beneath Obi Wan’s waistband and into his underwear to touch his already hardening cock. Obi Wan bit back a moan and arched into the touch as the calloused hand began stroking him.

 Maul withdrew his hand momentarily only to tear down the loose trousers that hid Obi Wan’s lithe body from him. Obi Wan stood naked and trembling with need before him. It was a delicious sight. He quickly divested his own clothing desperately wanting to feel his skin against Obi Wan’s. Maul was aided by Obi Wan’s deft hands who took the opportunity to feel him up.

 Obi Wan could never quite get over the marvel that were Maul’s tattoos. They covered his body entirely with calligraphic swirls and designs. Seeing Maul naked was enough to get his cock fully hard and allowed his hands to greedily roam Maul’s well-toned body as they began to lean and press up against each other. Obi Wan’s hands traced the tattoo pattern from his abdomen and up to his pectoral muscles and finding Maul’s nipple gave it a punch causing the Zabrak to hiss.

 In retaliation Maul leaned in and bit Obi Wan’s clean shaven chin.

 “I wish to claim you,” Maul grunted pressing their hips together to their cocks rubbed against each other. His hand trailed down Obi Wan’s back and ceased at his buttocks and gave it a firm squeeze.

Obi Wan chuckled at his impetuosity. Maul never wanted to take things slowly. This time there was a valid excuse given the fact they could be discovered at any time- but Obi Wan had other ideas.

  He took a hold of Maul's hip and shoulder and spun him around so Maul's back was now pressed against the wall. The Zabrak snarled but did not resist as Obi Wan spread his thighs and lifted one leg up so it wrapped around his waist. He kissed Maul again and slid his hands from Maul's thighs up to grab his ass. He squeezed which elicited a moan from Maul. The Zabrak grinned against Obi Wan’s lips and slowly begin to grind their maddeningly hard cocks together. Obi Wan groaned in response and pressed closer creating more friction. If neither had any self-control both would have come just by simply rubbing and rutting against each other but it was fortunate they did.

  It felt so good but he needed and oh so badly wanted more. Obi Wan nuzzled Maul’s face feeling the exact same thing however, they had one problem- no lube.

 ”Just spit on your hand, use your fingers!” Maul whispered with a slight snarl of frustration.

 ”That would hurt too much- even for you!” Obi Wan shook his head.

 Maul glowered and using his free hand, spat in it and began coating Obi Wan’s cock with his own spit. Obi Wan moaned a bit loudly feeling Maul’s hand stroking him. It was so damn good.

 Losing this battle, Obi Wan pressed his fingers to Maul’s mouth who opened it and began to suck on Obi Wan’s digits. Using his now wet fingers he reached down and carefully inserted one finger in to Maul’s rectum and pass the tight muscle. Maul let out a breathy moan and nodded, encouraging Obi Wan to continue. 

 Obi Wan inserted a second then third finger and began to thrust them in and out. Maul bucked his hips up with the motion further rubbing their cocks together. He relaxed his body and shuddered feeling Obi Wan’s fingers moving in and out of his body. The gracile digits continued their ministrations until Obi Wan felt Maul was prepared.

  He removed his fingers and took Maul into another kiss before slowing taking his cock and guiding it into Maul’s slightly prepared ass. He closely examined Maul’s face bracing to stop if he felt the slightest bit of pain from the other but Maul just kept nodding and bit his lip.

 ”If it hurts-“

 ”Shut up Kenobi and just fuck me!” Maul snarled and dug both hands into Obi Wan’s shoulders. He hoisted his other leg up and around Obi Wan’s waist.

 Obi Wan nodded panting and began to gently thrust. The sensation was unbelievable.

 ”I said fuck me!” Maul hissed biting Obi Wan’s earlobe, “faster!”

 No longer able to refuse, Obi Wan leaned against Maul and propped himself up with a hand against the wall and began to furiously pump into Maul’s hot ass. There was discomfort at first, nothing Maul could not handle but as Obi Wan began to thrust harder and faster it swiftly turned into pleasure beyond words and Maul let out a moan. Obi Wan had a sizable cock and it felt so damn good inside of him. He felt his whole body shiver with pleasure.

 Neither lasted much longer and soon Maul came with a loud howl and was followed by Obi Wan who grunted as he came inside Maul. They did not disengage after the act but pressed against each other panting and gasping. Obi Wan wrapped his arms around Maul and carefully avoiding the horns, held the other close.

 Maul lifted his head up and took Obi Wan’s mouth into a wet sloppy kiss before stepping away. He was covered is his own cum and slathered with his own and Obi Wan’s sweat. He was a mess. It was a good thing there were showers nearby.

 Obi Wan was not better off. He looked far more disheveled than before. It pleased Maul to see the proud Jedi look like a hot mess, all by his own hand or one should say ass.

 ”Someone may come in here soon- we should clean up.”

 ”If you weren’t so damn worried, I’d make you use your tongue to clean me up.”

 ”Maul, showers now!”


End file.
